The Start of a Bad Joke
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU It starts out like a bad joke…a stripper walks into a comic book store. Chip is the comic book store owner, Xander is his sidekick(much to his dismay)…and these are their adventures. Part 2 of the Comic Book Stories Verse.


The Start of A Bad Joke

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU It starts out like a bad joke…a stripper walks into a comic book store. Chip is the comic book store owner, Xander is his sidekick(much to his dismay)…and these are their adventures. Part 2 of the Comic Book Stories Verse.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Troupe Bingo Prompt: au: Hooker/porn/stripper

Chip could tell you the first day that he met Vida.

It was a Tuesday because they just got a new shipment. It was two days before Valentine's Day. Most of the people who didn't have dates or significant others were here to pick up the latest issues of their favorite comics. Because on that Friday, he was busy with people who was done wooing their significant others. Being all Yodi for people who dates didn't go quite as well as planned and gave high fives to the ones that did have an awesome night.

He still wasn't sure where Xander falls in but he learned never to ask.

His thoughts were getting away from him again.

The first time that he met Vida…hehe….It started out like a bad joke.

A stripper walked into a comic book store and screamed.

"Hello! My name is Vida, I am a stripper from the Mystics!"

Everyone looked up from their various places in his store expect him since he was busy unpacking the newest action figures. Damn boxes…box within a box. He really needed to talk to these people in China. But he could have sworn that some of comic books fall to the ground.

Finally, once he was done with the evil packaging, he finally met Vida.

She had this crazy grin on her face but she really didn't look like a stripper to him. Then again…he wouldn't know but Xander would.

"Why don't you prove it, baby?" Xander shouted.

See, what he meant? He picked up one of the broken action figures that he would have to damage out later and threw at Xander.

"OUCH! Chip!"

He beamed himself. He still hasn't lost his touch.

"Be nice to the customers," He said as he finally got up from the floor.

"She said it!" Xander said as he rubbed his head.

He snorted then focused his attention onto Vida.

"Hello! I am Chip, nice to meet you! How is Nick by the way? Still on his roadtrip?" He asked.

"Who is Nick?" Xander said as he sat on the counter.

"Nick was a bouncer at the Mystics before he left on his road trip. He came in at the end of each month to pick up a copy of Ghost Rider. Nice guy…a little broody but overall, nice."

Vida's mouth dropped for a moment.

"And how is Phineas? Still dating Leelee?" He said as he rambled on.

"Uhh…Chip…" Xander said.

"What?"

Xander's finger pointed to Vida, who was giving him a confused look.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he scratched his head.

She stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Maddie won the bet." She said with a grin.

"Maddie is my sister. I made the bet that I could shock all the geeks at the comic book store down the street."

"So…are you really a stripper?" Xander asked.

He groaned softly. His best friend couldn't keep his mouth shut. That is why he is the sidekick.

"Part time. Stage name is Velvet. Mostly, I am a dee-jay."

Xander had that expression again on his face. It was the creepy one. Maybe, he should warn him. He glanced over at Vida and watched as she gave him a look.

Nah…he wasn't too worried. She looked like that she could handle herself.

"Maybe, I should…OUCH! Why did you hit me?" Xander said as he rubbed his arm.

She shrugged.

"You are cute but you are kind of creepy. Stop it and you get laid more often." She said.

He laughed.

"So, are you interested in buying any comics?"

"Nah…I really came in to shock some geeks. But what do you recommend?" She said with a shrug.

He stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Wonder Woman. Definitely," He nodded.

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Because you are a strong and independent woman and that is Wonder Woman to the tee."

A smile formed on her face until it reached her eyes.

She was kind of pretty when she wasn't smirking at people. She offered her hand and he reached out and shook it.

"What is your name?"

"Chip."

"Well, Chip…I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

At the time, he had no idea how right she was.

End.

A/N: Originally, this part was going to be added to the Comic Book Stories. Due to being part of a challenge, it needs to post separately. But after the challenge, it will probably move. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
